survivor_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Raccoon City
) Madison ( ) |tribes2 = |video = |previousseason = Survivor Neverland |nextseason = Survivor Atlantis}} Survivor Storybook: Raccoon City '' is the third season of Survivor Storybook. Production The blog for this season will be Survivor Raccoon City and the tag is zurvivor. Twists/Plot * '''Clean/Infected'-The Clean Tribe consisted of 8 players who are pure to the Survivor Storybook franchise. They are newbies who had yet to lose a life. The Infected Tribe consisted of 8 survivors who were brought back from the dead for a second chance. Eight survivors who were voted out pre-jury in both Survivor Agrabah and Neverland. * T-Virus Vaccine-The T-Virus Vaccine was the hidden immunity idol of Raccoon City. The Umbrella Cooperation had hidden vaccines within their facilities that both tribes were residing in. Everyone was able to search the building at any time once per day. However, when searching for the vaccine the survivor would be temporarily removed from the tribe chat. Meaning it was public knowledge exactly what they were doing. * Quarantine-When someone was voted out they were sent to Quarantine with the potential to get back into the game. On Day 14 it was revealed to the 17 inhabitants that one Antivirus was found. The Antivirus had the power to bring someone back to life. To decided who would receive it the members of Quarantine would vote for the person they saw most deserving of getting back into the game. On Day 15 Quarantine decided to give the Antivirus to Zack. * Zombie Bite-When a player was eliminated and sent to Quarantine, they had the ability to bite one person who attended the tribal in which they were voted out. That person and only that person will be informed that they will have 1 additional vote against them at the next tribal they attend. Once Quarantine was closed on Day 15 castaways could no longer bite a contestant when they were voted out. * Zombie Idol This idol functioned as a normal Hidden Immunity Idol but with a twist. Unlike a normal idol if the holder was voted out with it, it would not lose its power. Meaning this idol could be played from the dead. If the holder had been voted out they may still have used this idol from the grave to repel votes from the castaway of their choosing up until the final 5 vote. This idol was only available from the merge. * False Merge-On day 9 the two tribes were involved in a false merge that was in fact a tribal swap. The survivors competed for individual immunity in which two players won. They than became tribe captains and a school yard pick ensued. Both newly formed tribes were sent to Tribal Council. Castaways } | align="left" |'Nick' 20 ! | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |Terminated |8 |- | | align="left" |'Ally' 20 ! | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |Terminated |6 |- | | align="left" |'Punpun' 17 ! | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |Terminated |5 |- | | align="left" |'Andie' 15 ! | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |Terminated |5 |- | | align="left" |'Madison' 15 ! ! | |5th Voted Out Day 12 |Terminated |3 |- | | align="left" |'L'Shei' 21 ! ! | |6th Voted Out Day 12 |Terminated |5 |- | | align="left" |'Kait' 23 ! ! ! rowspan="10" | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 14 | |5 |- | | align="left" |'Stevie' 22 ! ! | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 16 | |4 |- | | align="left" |'Hayley' 19 ! ! | Evacuated Day 16 | |3 |- | | align="left" |'Isaiah' 18 ! ! | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 18 | |5 |- | | align="left" |'Jaiden' 19 ! ! | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 18 | |3 |- | | align="left" |'RJ' 21 ! ! | 12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 20 | |7 |- | | align="left" |'Ryan' 20 ! ! | 13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 23 | |8 |- | | align="left" |'Jess' 21 ! ! | 2nd Runner-Up | |5 |- | | align="left" |'Zack' 19 ! ! |7th Voted Out Day 13 Runner-Up |Revived Day 14 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Amanda' 26 ! ! |Sole Survivor | |3 |- |} Episode Guide Voting History Buffs